Destiny's Gate
by King of Shonen
Summary: Not a Fairy Tail fan fiction but still good this is the only way to get my writing out there. So hope you enjoy.


Yo this is the author I know this isn't fanfiction but hear me out I don't know any way to let people see my writing this will be presented as a script by the way but lets go right in.

 **Ezra (narrating)**

 **Hey my name is Ezra at a young age I found out I have magic powers. I was bullied for along until I found out that there were more kids like me. But this story isn't about me.**

 **Setting:School**

 **Dezzmon**

 **Yo guys sorry im late**

 **Steven**

 **No prob Dezz**

 **Ian**

 **I wanted to know about that kid over there**

 ***Ian points***

 **Alston**

 **His name is Knowledge life, the reason he sits alone cause hes a quote freak**

 **Dylan**

 **We should get him to join are crew**

 **Sashawn**

 **You should ask him the worst he could say is no**

 ***Dylan walks over to Knowledge***

 **Dylan**

 **Hey my name is Dylan but you can call me anything you want.**

 **Knowledge**

 **Alright how bout Dyl-kun**

Dylan

That's alright Know-san

*Rumble noise*

*explosion*

?

Hello my name is Kaizer and Im hear to take that boy right there

Knowledge

Like im gonna surrender to you hell no we'll do this the hard way

Kaizer

I suppose so Demon magic: Great demon flames

Knowledge

That wont work

*Knowledge jumps at Kaizer*

Knowledge

Death magic: Death fist

*Kaizer grabs Knowledge's fist*

Kaizer

Should I be impressed?

*Kaizer punches Knowledge in the stomach*

Kaizer

I'll be taking this boy, and all you students have good memories

*Kaizer throws a giant fire ball at the school

*explosion*

Ezra

Is everyone ok?

Sashawn

Think so

Dylan

We should find out why Kaizer was after Know-san then we gotta figure out how to get him to

*A nerdy child walks to Ezra's crew*

Nerdy Kid

Hello my name is Ox Rufus you can call me Ruf and I have some answers to your questions

Steven

Go right ahead

Ox

You have to meet Terra and Kokoa there playing hookey they have the answers your looking for

Dezzmon

Alright lets go

Ox

There at Terra's heres the address I wrote it down report back to me and we'll find Knowledge-kun

*Ox hands Ezra the note*

Setting: Terra's house

*Steven knocks on the door*

*Terra opens door*

Terra

Whats going o, who you

Steven

My name is Steven we have some questions about Knowledge

Terra

Oh Ko-chan's crush alright come in

Kokoa

Hello my name is Kokoa you can call me Ko-chan

Ezra

We wanna know why some guy is after Knowledge

Kokoa

My beloved!?

Terra

It's probably cause Knowledge is the weakest death god.

Dezzmon

He's a god?!

Dylan

Alright well we have to find Knowledge

Kokoa

I'm coming to

Terra

Me to

Setting; destroyed school

*The kids walk towards to Ox*

Alston

Were here

Ox

Alright now that you have your answers get in my spaceship

Ian

You have a spaceship?! *anime facial expressions*

Ox

I tracked where Kaizer was he's on a different planet so get in

Sashawn

You're not coming?

Ox

Hell no I would die.

Dylan

We have a chance of dying

Ox

Goodbye

*ship takes flight*

Dyaln

Damn you Ox!

Setting: Kaizer's planet

Ezra

This so awesome where on a different planet so sweet

Steven

Where is Kaizer?

Kokoa

Probaly that castle

Dylan

Alright lets go

Knight

Halt none sell pass

Dylan

I'll take him out iron magic: scythe arm crush

*knight grabs Dylan's scythe arm*

Dezzmon

Weapon creation: steel boxing glove

*Dezzmon punches knight*

Dylan

Oh was it that easy Dezzmon

Dezzmon

Yeah pretty much

Kokoa

Let's save Know-sama I'm pretty sure he's on the top

*Ezra kicks open door*

Ezra

Yo Kaizeeer

Kaizer

Don't call me that why are you here

Steven

To save Know-kun

Kaizer

I'm never giving him up so die demon magic:: demon ice sword

Steven

Magic spikes dart throw

*Kaizer hits all the spikes with his ice sword*

Ezra

Let me go fire great flames

*Kaizer jumps over Ezra and elbows him in the back of the neck*

Sashawn

Lazer magic: Lazer eyes

*kaizer dodges the beam and punches sashawn in the stomach*

*Ian turns to smoke and gets behind kaizer*

*Ian punches kaizer but kaizer grabs it and head butts Ian*

Terra

Wood magic: wood big ball

*Kaizer punches the wood ball and breaks it*

Dyaln

Iron scythe smash

*Kaizer dodges the scythe arm and kicks Dylan in the face*

Alston

Bomb magic land mine strike

Kokoa

Hair magic hair whip

*Kaizer dodges the whip and the bombs and hits them both with his ice*

Ezra

(Can we defeat him)

*The castle tips over and Kaizer falls out the window*

Knowledge

(Laughs) The castle it's a ship and I pulled the lever destination Earth

Dezzmon

You did it man

Dylan

Where we going

Knowledge

Destiny's Gate

Author again how did u enjoy this tell me please if u have nothing good to say don't say it at all


End file.
